영원한사랑 & 여성시대
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, the kunoichi give their opinions about Team 7's reunion and take matters into their own hands. In simple words, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are defending Sakura's undying love for Sasuke.
1. 영원한사랑

-In which, the kunoichi give their opinions about Team 7's reunion and take matters into their own hands. In simple words, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are defending Sakura's undying love for Sasuke.

* * *

**Yay! My 6th oneshot! In all, this is my 19th fanfic! This one is loosely based on the song 영원한사랑 (_Yeongwonhan Sarang_,_ Forever Love_) by k-pop groups SeeYa, Davichi, & T-ara. I really don't know why I did this. It's just for fun, I guess. Well then . . . um . . . please enjoy!**

* * *

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

❤❀~영원한사랑~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"It's _horrible_! It's so horrible that I could _die_!"

"Come on, Ino-chan… It can't . . . it can't be _that_ bad!"

"Oh, yes, it _can_, Hinata!"

"You, too, Tenten-san?"

"Oh, come on, Hinata! You can't tell us that you _aren't_ disappointed with the author! I mean, _this_! These chapters are a disgrace to Forehead!"

"Yeah, speak the truth, girl!"

"But . . . but . . . Masashi-san (author of Naruto) is trying his best… And . . ."

"And _nothing_, Hinata! This guy is just giving us kunoichi a bad name! Look here, the author made Sasuke try and kill Karin!"

"But . . . but, Ino-chan, you said that you _didn't_ like her…"

"Yes, you're right in that Ino and me don't like her, Hinata, but she's a fellow kunoichi! We can't just sit back and watch this! And look here on this last page of chapter 482! Sakura's telling Sasuke she'd go with him and leave Konoha!"

"Oh, _really_? I think I missed that one…"

"Ino, you just read it too fast…"

"Well, wouldn't you be too if your _best friend _was almost _killed_?"

"Are . . . are you talking about Karin, Ino?"

"No, Hinata, I'm talking about in the later pages when Sasuke tries to kill Forehead! _TWICE_! _TWICE_, FOR GOD'S SAKE! First, with a sneak attack then with strangulation! I feel so _bad_ for her… The author just _hates_ Billboard Brow, I just know it… And it's all because of _you_, Hinata! Stealing the spotlight as heroine! Why, I oughta—"

"Ino, it's _not_ Hinata's fault! This was probably the only this Masashi could think of!"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Tenten… But _still_ . . . I wish he'd _let_ Sakura at least _finish_ killing off Karin! And just when I thought things were going good… You know, I had a heart attack reading this… I really thought Sasuke would take Sakura up on her offer… But _NOO_! He just _had_ to be the one too focused on his _stinkin'_ revenge to notice her undying love for him!"

"Um . . . Ino-chan, please don't cry… Naruto will get Sasuke back—"

"That's exactly _why_ I'm crying! Why couldn't it have been _Sakura_ to bring Sasuke back, huh? But _NOO_! It has to be _Naruto_ who's going to fight Sasuke to the death! Why couldn't it have been Sakura? At the very least, she'd get a cool fighting scene before she dies!"

"Ino, is it just me or does it seem like you _want_ Sakura to die?"

"Quiet, weapons-girl!"

"Please… Please stop fighting… I thought you called us here to discuss these manga chapters, Ino…"

"Oh, right, yes… But _still_! I can't believe how stupid the author is! It's like he _wants_ his manga to become _Yoai_!"

"I _know_! He's an _idiot_!"

"He's so stupid!"

"Um . . . if you girls keep insulting him, he might not give you two more screen time…"

"Thanks for the heads-up, Hinata, but I'd rather take my time insulting him instead of appearing on this crazy show… Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Sakura still _loves_ Sasuke! Why doesn't Masashi know that? She's _his_ character, after all! Shouldn't he _know_ what his characters want?"

"I _know_! Instead, he makes Sakura a crybaby! How could he?"

"And you know what else? He makes it look like Sasuke has an infinity for necks!"

"Um . . . what do you mean, Ino-chan?"

"Simple, Hinata. First, Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru on the neck. Then, when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting in the Valley of Death, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck—well, actually, he grabbed Sasuke by the collar, but that's still close to the neck. And then, in their first reunion in _Shippuden_, they have Sasuke wrap his arm around Naruto's neck. And now, they have Sasuke _strangle_ Sakura! On the _neck_!"

"Gee, how and where do you _think_ people get _strangled_?"

"I said, _quiet_, weapons-girl! I'm just afraid Sasuke might _bite_ someone—hopefully, Sakura—a la _vampire _mode!"

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

"_What_? Was it something I said?"

"Um . . . Ino-chan, you're really . . . um . . ."

"Where the Hell is _your_ mind at, you pervert? Been reading too much _Vampire Knight_, huh?"

"Well, _sorry_! But I'm a sucker for vampire romances! Plus, that's how Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark anyway…"

"Yes, but who says that Sasuke would do that to Sakura?"

"Because he's in _need_ of a medic! Didn't you read the manga? And I _doubt_ he'd go looking for Tsunade and Shizune! They want him dead too, you know."

"You know, she has a point there, Tenten-san…"

"Whatever! Let's just go back to discussing the manga chapters!"

"Good idea! Now, let's talk about this! Chapter 483, page 10! Sakura's the damsel in distress and is saved by not the knight in shining armor but the sensei who had neglected her so!"

"But . . . Ino-chan, how has Kakashi-sensei neglect Sakura-chan?"

"It's very simple, Hinata. Kakashi failed to teach Sakura, but he taught Naruto and Sasuke while Sakura had to go _look_ for a teacher. Now that's just unfair."

"Yes, but her teacher turned out to be Tsunade-sama, one of the legendary Sanin!"

"Tsunade-sama this, Tsunade-sama that, is that all you can say, Bunbun girl?"

"Ino, why I oughta—"

"Going back to this page! As it says here, Kakashi was thinking, _'He meant to kill her' _and says, _'You've fallen so low, Sasuke_.' Now, that, I think means that Kakashi thought that Sasuke _wouldn't_ kill Sakura because he has feelings for her!"

"_Or_! _Or _. . . it's because Sasuke had always been the one of Team 7 who had _always_ protected her from danger!"

"Tenten-san has a point there…"

"What are you two? _Anti_-SasuSaku?"

"Ino…"

"If I think he has feelings for her then he _does_! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Great! Now, back to the discussion!"

_Ino-chan sure can be scary at times…_

_Why am I being tortured? I'd rather be stuck with Lee and Gei-sensei during their morning jogs!_

"Sasuke's gone mad! He's _crazy_!"

"Gee, and it took you _so long _to figure that out?"

"No, I mean, I never thought he had it in him to laugh like he did on page 13 of chapter 483! Just _look_ at him! Plus, he wants his family back! That proves he _belongs_ in the loony bin!"

"But . . . Ino-chan, didn't you say you wanted him to end up _with_ Sakura-san?"

"Yes, I said that, Hinata, but we've got to face facts! Though Sakura loves him, we have to do what's _best_ for her!"

"And that would _be_…?"

"To gather all the facts before we make an assumption! Now, look here… On pages 15 and 16, Kakashi is trying to get _rid_ of Sakura by making her take care of that bitch Karin!"

"Hey, hey! No cursing here!"

"Fine… So anyway, Kakashi totally _stole_ Sakura's spotlight! I mean, I was _completely_ praying for a Sasuke vs. Sakura fight, but _NOO_! Kakashi just _had_ to come! And look onto the next chapter! On pages 1 and 2 of chapter 484, Masashi makes that bitc—I mean, Karin sound _so nice_. But in reality, she's _not_! She's just there trying to steal _Sakura's_ spotlight! And look on page 14, Masashi makes it _look_ like Sakura was going to kill him! But _NOO_! She stops one _inch_—one stupid, stinkin' _inch_—away! Oh! How she could have _nailed_ him! She should've punched him! What's _wrong_ with her? She only loves him, she only looks at him, she only waits for him, but she can't _kill_ him? That's just sad!"

"Hey, I thought you wanted them to be a _couple_! Now you want Sakura to _kill_ Sasuke? You're a bit on and off here, you know!"

"It doesn't matter! I just _hate_ seeing Forehead being unable to finish what she set out to do! It's like an old habit for her! They're meant to be! He finishes things through, and she doesn't! Don't you two see?"

_No, we don't…_

_Maybe it's Ino who belongs in the looney bin._

"He has to open his eyes! She's, like, the only girl who'll stay by his side now! Even _Karin_ won't now!"

"But . . . Ino-chan, even in their genin days, Sasuke probably only thought of Sakura-san as a friend…"

"Now _that_, Hinata—those are the saddest words in the world, that Sakura's _only_ Sasuke's _friend_…"

"But it doesn't matter how long she stays behind him or how good she treats him, he won't _ever_ love her!"

"Girl with the weapons! _SHUT UP_! Kishimoto Masashi only _makes_ Sasuke like that! In the end, he'll see how much she loves him, and then their happily ever after _will_ come!"

"Gee, Ino… You've really got your head high up in the clouds…"

"Yes, but . . . I think Sakura-san has it even worse… One day passes, one year passes, but she only keeps herself waiting in front of love… Even though she loves him, she can't say it… I feel so _bad_ for her…"

"Yeah, at least, _you_ got a confession scene in _Shippuden_, Hinata! Poor Billboard Brow got _nothing_!"

"But Ino…"

"No buts, Tenten! I bet Sasuke thinks of her that way too!"

"In _what_ way?"

"In a way that _says_ he _loves_ her! Masashi shouldn't have made Naruto come into chapter 484! I wanted to see if Sasuke would _really_ kill her! I doubt it, though! He looked as if he were hesitating!"

"_Hesitating_? I didn't see that…"

"I thought I told you to _shut up_, Tenten!"

"But still . . . Sakura-san is very sorrowful… Her love is a criminal… Even if he loves her, then how…?"

"We'll let the author decide that, but it doesn't matter how sorrowful Forehead is! It doesn't matter how much Sasuke makes her cry or how many scars he makes, it's going to be okay if he's _with_ her! He's an idiot, he's so stupid, if he doesn't realize that! To say that Sakura is a fool of tears is true, but that's who she is, and that's why he _loves_ her!"

"Um . . . Ino, I think you're going a bit too far with this…"

"I TOLD YOU TO _SHUT UP_! Sakura can't love anyone else because she loves _him_!"

"Because she loves him, _ha_! That's only because he's the only one she knows of!"

"What about Naruto?"

"_Ha_! She's afraid to love him because he's so reckless and she doesn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings!"

_Real . . . really? I didn't know I was making Sakura-san feel that way…_

"Well, it doesn't matter! If Sasuke would just look back, just look back at _her_, she'll _always_ be there! Standing behind him and backing him up!"

"Oh, _really_? Then why was she trying to kill him in chapters 483 and 484?"

"Because that's what she thought was the best thing for everyone! _Oh_! If they had a _hugging_ scene, I would have just died right there and then!"

"Um . . . Ino…"

"Though he doesn't know her heart . . . just to be looking at him, she's happy!"

"Um . . . Ino…"

"She'll wait for him, she'll wait! Because she'll love him forever!"

"_INO_!"

"_WHAT_? Can't you see I'm—oh, hello, Forehead."

"Pig, what _were_ you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much… I was just . . . um . . ."

"Are those manga volumes 51 and 52? What were you doing with _those_?"

"Well, I . . ."

"Ugh, never mind. I've got a mission to do, so we'll finish this conversation later."

"Okay, good luck, Forehead! Oh, and if you meet up with Sasuke, tell him that he's an idiot for not noticing how much you love him!"

"_WHAT_?"

"Oh, look at the time! You better get going!"

"Ino! What did you—"

"_Whew_! I thought she'd _never_ leave!"

"Um . . . Ino, you do know that, sooner or later, she's going to come back from her mission and kill you for slamming the door on her, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, now back to the conversation! I say, we go talk to Masashi and force him to put in romance to his manga! Are you with me?"

"Well, I got nothing better to do."

"Um . . . well, if you insist…"

"_Wait_!"

"Hey, what are you doing here, bitch?"

"Well, first of all, I heard you guys were planning on getting Sasuke and Sakura together, and I wanted to help. And secondly, it's pointless to convince Masashi to put romance in his manga. He's probably just as thick-headed as his characters seem."

"Oh, yeah, _Karin_? And you think _you_ got a _better_ idea?"

"Yes. I say, we use pitch forks and torches."

"Ooh, girl, I like how your head works!"

"Hey, Hinata, I thought Ino didn't _like_ Karin."

"[shrugs] Hey, all's fair in love and war and when match-making one of your friends up with an international criminal."

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

**Whew! It's done! So how do you guys like it so far? And should I turn this into a two-shot? If you do, please give some of your thoughts of how the second chapter should go, okay? Oh, and please review!**


	2. 여성시대

-In which, the kunoichi give their opinions about Team 7's reunion and take matters into their own hands. In simple words, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are defending Sakura's undying love for Sasuke.

* * *

**Okay, so as you guys can see, I decided to make this into a two-shot! [applause] This is my first two-shot, and I hope you guys will like it. This chapter is named after the song 여성시대 (_Women's Generation_) by k-pop groups SeeYa, Davichi, & T-ara, and it's loosely based on the song a bit. So yeah… I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, if there's something bold and italicized then that's Sakura and Sasuke's conversation in the distance, got that?**

* * *

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

❤❀~여성시대~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Oh, that went _hor-ri-ble_!"

"Oh, come on, now… It wasn't _that_ bad, Pig."

"Well, Bitch, I've only got two things to say to you. One: you do _not_ call me Pig! Only Sakura can call me that! And two: how do you _not_ call that horrible? Masashi (author of Naruto) sic the Tokyo police on us!"

"Um . . . Ino-chan, pl-please calm down…"

"_Calm down_? How _can_ I '_calm down_,' Hinata? Our chances of having romance in the manga are _ruined_!"

"Um . . . please don't cry…"

"How can I _not_? The stupid manga is probably going to end up being Shonen-ai, and we girls are probably going to end up being old ladies living with eighty cats each! _WAH_!"

"Hey, girls! Girls!"

"What, weapons-girl? Can't you see I'm trying to cry in _peace_? And just exactly where have _you_ been while I was in depression?"

"That doesn't matter. Right now, you've got to come and see this!"

"See _what_?"

"Bitch, you'll see with those glasses of yours soon enough."

✿｡.:***After the Girls go to the Spot Tenten saw that Interesting Something***:.｡✿

"Just what is it, Tenten?"

"Shh! _Look_! [points to a clearing where two people stood]"

"Oh—my—_god_! Oh—my—_freakin'_—god! Is that _Forehead_? And is she _talking_ to that cold, heartless bastard?"

"It . . . it would appear so… But shouldn't we help her, Ino-chan? I mean, won't Sasuke try and _kill_ her? After all, with what happened last time, he'd—"

"Don't worry. Their chakra isn't fluctuating. They're not going to have a battle just yet."

"Are . . . are you _sure_, Karin-san?"

"[nods]"

"_God_! If I knew her mission would somehow lead her to him, I'd have given her a make-over and a brand new haircut!"

"Is that _all_ you care about? You really _are_ a pig sometimes, you know that?"

"Quiet, weapons-girl! All I'm saying is that Sakura would've been reborn into a cool woman."

"Yeah, _sure_…"

"I'm serious, Tenten! If Sakura's just a bit more bold and with a little more confidence, she won't ever cry again!"

"I agree with her."

"You . . . you _do_, Karin-san?"

"Yes, Hinata. Women tend to bit more self-conscious. As such, they need to wear pretty heels and trendy clothes while they step out into the streets. Even if people are looking at us, we won't mind it cuz we're beautiful."

"_See_? Even this Sound-bitch knows it!"

"Yeah . . . but Sakura-san still has so many days to laugh. I hope she realizes that…"

"Well, let's watch and hope she doesn't do anything reckless enough to get herself killed."

_**"You know **_**what**_**? I was so **_**wrong**_** about you! I don't even **_**know**_** what I saw in you! You're just a revenge-obsessed freak of nature!"**_

"Too late about that reckless thing…"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Ino!"

"Yeah, right. You're just the one who jinxed _EVERYTHING_!"

"But—"

"Just admit it! You're anti-SasuSaku, aren't you? _TRAITOR_!"

"_What_?"

_**"I'm not going to cry over you anymore! I'm not going to suffer anymore because of you! I'm gonna live my life! I'll change for myself!"**_

"Yeah, you tell him, Billboard Brow!"

"Hey, I thought you're the one who _wanted_ them to hook up!"

"Well, yeah, but who says I can't cheer for the strong girl power she's showing?"

_**"I'll start all over again from the start! I won't cry anymore! I'm gonna laugh out loud! Ha!"**_

"Ooh! Just imagine how _sexy_ she'd look if she wore cherry-red lipstick and stockings while saying that! She should've decorated herself!"

"Um . . . _Ino-chan_?"

"Oh, you're right, Hinata! Sakura's a classy woman, a woman with nice legs! She shouldn't wear any stockings! She'd look better without anything over her beautiful legs."

"Gee, you really _are_ a pig! Can't you think about _something else _rather than match-making her with an international criminal who might _kill_ her any second now?"

"Um, FYI, bitch! Sakura can take care of herself just fine!"

"Yeah, _sure_… She sure proved _that_ when I had to warn her about Sasuke trying to kill her with a sneak attack."

"Hey! That was a one-time deal! Sakura was just distracted!"

"Um . . . Ino-chan, Karin-san, I suggest you try your attention back to Sakura-san. Thing are getting pretty heated up now."

**_"I have so many days left to laugh… I can't believe I didn't even _realize_ that! Instead, I wasted most of my time worrying about _you_! A cold, heartless bastard! What did I even _see_ in you? You know, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that you really aren't worth it, after all. You're actually kind of _annoying_! Oh! I know! Konoha is only a day's walk from here—let's find a nice park bench to leave you on! Maybe you'll get caught in the rain and get a deadly sickness and die from it! Or someone could rape you! What do you think about that, _huh_?"_**

"Um . . . Ino-chan, Tenten-san, Karin-san… Don't you three think Sakura-san's saying _a bit _too much?"

"Nah-uh, Hinata! He _deserves_ this!"

"But . . . Tenten-san—"

"Yeah, come on, Sakura! Stick it to him! Yeah! Live your life with a bit more confidence!"

"Yamanaka, you really should be _a bit _more quieter…"

_**"You really are naïve, Sakura…"**_

_**"What . . . what do you mean?"**_

_**"The world tricks people time and time again. We're always thrown in circles."**_

_**"**_**So**_**? Just wipe your tears so that you can laugh in the world's face! Even though you're lonely, even though life may be sad, it doesn't matter how many times… Just step over it! You should see that you have **_**friends**_** who are willing to stand **_**by**_** you! Even if you fall in front of the world, no matter how many times, just get back up! Revenge's not going to help you… But if you keep on insisting that it will then . . . show me, starting from today, that you'll **_**be**_** happy!"**_

_**"Heh… Did you just come here to scold me?"**_

_**"No… I didn't even **_**expect**_** to see you here…"**_

_**". . ."**_

_**"It's your choice whether or not you'll believe me. But trust me when I say that I'm **_**not**_** afraid of a tiny thing like failure!"**_

"Yeah! You tell him, Forehead!"

"Ino, stop leaning like that! You're going to—"

"_KYAA_!"

"—fall…"

_**". . . Ino? Ino-pig? What . . . what are you doing here?"**_

_**"Oh, um . . . you see . . . this **_**thing**_** came up… And I happened to see you talking and me and the girls—"**_

_**"**_**Girls**_**? As in Hinata and Tenten?"**_

_**"And Karin."**_

_**"And . . . Karin?"**_

_**"Yep!"**_

_Oh, no… She dragged us into this…_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Heh… Some kunoichi you are. You didn't even **_**sense**_** that you were being followed."**_

_**"QUIET, YOU DAMN TRAITOR! You have the Sharingan! What's **_**your**_** excuse for not noticing them, huh?"**_

"[comes down from tree with the rest of the group] Well, actually, we didn't follow you, Sakura. We really did just happen to walk in onto your conversation on our way home."

"On . . . your way _home_? I thought you girls were supposed to stay _in_ Konoha!"

"[gasp]"

"Nice going, weapons-girl!"

"Just what _were_ you girls doing?"

"Don't . . . don't get mad, Sakura-san… We only had your best interests at heart."

"You know I'm not liking where this is going, Hinata. Just what exactly happened?"

"Heh… You're friends are just as annoying as you are. They probably went to see Masashi and ended up being chased out by the Tokyo police force."

"Well . . . eh-heh, funny thing is—"

"Well, _sorry_! But not everyone can be as perfect as you, Uchiha!"

"You want to say something, Pinkie?"

"Yeah! I want to knock you into next month!"

"Ha! Just try and do that!"

"You know, I think I will! Oh, you better get ready! I'll—"

"_ENOUGH_ ALREADY!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Look_! This is what happened! [breathes and speaks fast] I felt bad about how your last Team 7 reunion went, and so I organized an all-kunoichi's meeting but, instead of talking about it—well, after we talked about it—we ended up going to Masashi and demanding him to add some romance into the manga! But we knew he wouldn't do it, and so then Karin suggested we use pitch forks and torches. But we got him mad, and he sic the Tokyo police on us! We were running for our lives on a twenty-mile run, and we ended up here, but we were only trying to do good because we didn't want to see Konoha in another war, and I didn't want to see my best friend end up an old lady living with eighty cats! [pants and finally breathes again]"

"_Aw_… That's so sweet, Ino-pig…"

"You . . . you really think so?"

"Yeah, Pig! It's not every day that my friends go to all that trouble just for me! Especially _you_!"

"Well, I'm glad you _finally_ noticed how much I care about you, Billboard Brow!"

"Let's . . . let's all go home then. Tsunade-sama is probably wondering where we are right now."

"Yeah, I guess… Plus, Naruto would give me Hell if I'm not back for tonight's ramen night."

"I'll tag along then."

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

"[finally recovering] _Really_, Sasuke-kun? _Really_? Are you tricking us? Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired of Masashi making me go on stupid revenge quests anyway."

"_Alright_! You did it, Billboard Brow! You got him to come home!"

"But I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"Who cares? I say, this calls for an all-day celebratory shopping spree!"

"[faints]"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Forehead, are you alright?"

"[wakes up and tries to push Sasuke away] Go back! I love you and all, but you're not _worth_ going broke and dying on a shopping spree!"

"Oh, come on, Sakura! Don't be like that!"

"Tenten, you've never _been_ on a shopping spree with _this pig_ before! I'll go broke in the first five _minutes_ trying to pay for _her_ things!"

"Oh, don't worry, Forehead! This shopping spree is all for _you_! I'm going to make sure you have something nice to wear on your first date with Sasuke-kun!"

"_WHAT_?"

"Oh, come on, you two! Just because you're back in the village, Sasuke-kun, and the fact that you're the one to do it, Forehead, doesn't mean I won't continue match-making people up!"

"[whispers to Sakura] Is it too late for me to go back to the revenge thing?"

"If it wasn't, I'd even go with you. Just be grateful Naruto hasn't found out you're back yet. Oh, you'd be wishing you had _let_ Orochimaru take over your body."

"Oh, come on, you two! I can't be that bad! I'm just trying to let you live a grand life!"

_I'd rather have Masashi kill me off or let Madara take me hostage!_

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· . °✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

**Whew! It's done! I hope you guys like it! It's not much, but hopefully it's okay! Please review and tell me, okay?**


End file.
